1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to restraint systems and more particularly pertains to a new personal restraint system for providing a safety restraint system for paramedics and emergency medical technicians than can be worn within moving emergency medical vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of restraint systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,363 describes an ambulance attendant's safety vest and harness. Another type of restraint system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,023 describing a ambulance safety stabilizer harness for paramedics. U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,074 describes an automotive body harness for being secured to a portion of a vehicle above to a point to the rear of the drivers head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,498 describes a quick release closure assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,974 describes a safety vest for use by personnel in the compartment of a moving vehicle such as an ambulance. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,217 describes an ornamental design for an ambulance attendants harness and vest combination.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes a means for controlling the harness keeping it out of the users way during use.